The girl he didn't know
by cmgstories
Summary: It's about a girl who leaps in the Naruto world and is trying her best to cope with the situations that are thrown at e knows about the manga and about the war that's coming ahead. It is a story that its been in my head for a long time and just wanted to write it. I hope you enjoy. Also, the story revolves around the romance between the girl oc and Kakashi.


PROLOGUE

Sometimes is difficult what you might have to face in the real world, but that didn't compare to what I was living and experiencing today. At first I thought I was dreaming, but after pinching myself more than enough I found out it wasn't a dream. I was in a place that I couldn't recognize in history books or historical dramas, people were dressed mostly in kimonos but I couldn't understand if I swept in time or something else. People were looking at me weirdly, uncommonly as I was passing the streets of what seemed a small town, but when I looked up , there was a big rocky hill, where they were sculpted the faces of four men. My eyes widened as I realized this was not time travel… I had ended up somewhere unimaginable and I couldn't comprehend it.

I walked through the streets when I stopped to a market stand, I saw a casket of what seemed fresh red apples. I took one and looked at it for a minute.

"Well there you seem to have good eye, young lady." said the man working there

"Why do you say that?"

"Those apples just came in an hour ago, they're newly fresh, from the fields of the Fire Country."

"The Fire Country?"

"Yes! If you want them I can give them for a good price. I have the reputation of the best fruit stand in all Konohagakure!"

Konohagakure… so this is real. I am in Naruto. How? Didn't know. I just knew I had to keep a low profile for the time being, be normal and try to survive until the war comes. Find a new identity and hide.

"So… what are you going to do, young lady?"

"That's a good question…" I murmured

"No I mean the apples…" he stared at me awkwardly

I searched with my hands if I had anything that seemed like money to me. I grabbed it.

"I'll just take one, please." I gave it to him.

"Oh! Just wait here I have to bring you change. Just a moment."

I nodded and he went in the cashier to bring me my money. I waited outside. That's when I saw the familiar trio with their sensei, fighting and glaring at each other little Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura trying to stop them by taking the side of Sasuke until Kakashi-sensei broke the argument. It seemed surreal but it was happening.

"Here you go, miss! Miss?"

"Oh… yes… thank you." I took the money and nodded my head like most Japanese did.

Only, as I turned my body to a different direction I bumped to something hard. It was a chest. I took a step back and looked at the person in front of me. I widened and looked right at him.

" Oh…I'm sorry, didn't see you there."

It was Kakashi. He took his hand and rubbed his neck while his right eye was closed.

" It's okay, I am fine." I said a little coldly but I didn't care. I leaped past him , I didn't want to bring attention so I just walked right ahead. I needed to find what happened to me, but first I needed a place to stay.

I sighted. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

At the same time:

"Kakashi-sensei! do we all have to get punished?" said Sakura

"Well how many times do I have to remind you? You are a team so when one of you is making trouble, you all paying the price, so… yes." he said in monotone , as matter of fact voice.

All of team seven grunted at the same time and started their work. It was a simple D rank mission, but they had to collect all the red apples from the fields a little outside of the village. It was about teamwork, he had tried so many times to make them realize it, but the stubbornness and egoness in his students was obvious.

" Alright than! I will leave you to it my dear students , I'll be back when the sun sets , I hope everything will be done by then. So good luck." he said and left with a poof of smoke the little troublemakers.

Kakashi didn't actually left but found a nice shaded place to read his book while watching his students over. At one point, his mind drove off and thought the scene in the fruit stand. He remembered the way she looked at him in disbelief and he didn't understand why. She had a different appearance than most women he knew. She had big hazel eyes, full lashes, small a bit pout y lips, her body was mostly on the petite size but had curves. But that wasn't what really attracted his attention. It was her long red hair. She had a familiar presence somehow. He didn't really know how else to put it. He didn't recognize her, her profile didn't match any of the Konoha citizens. So who was she?

At that he opened his uncovered eye and sighted. Maybe she was just a tourist or a passerby to travel in another country. Why was he thinking about this ? Her. She didn't seem like a threat,so why was he intrigued? He better not think about her anymore… he was overthinking it.

He only hoped he didn't see her again. She distracted him and that was dangerous.

* * *

_**G.P.O.V.:**_

It already had become night time and finally I found a hotel where I didn't have to pay enough money to stay the night. I came in my room, opened the balcony window, and thought about today's encounters. It had been sooner then she thought. She was already seen by Kakashi and didn't know if that was a good thing, her head was spinning in circles. She stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and just went in bed. She wouldn't loose her sleep to overthinking. She undressed and slept without a care, she would start planning what to do first thing in the morning, but until then she had enough hours to spare.


End file.
